


Caged Desire

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cages, Chains, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Quadruple Drabble, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Loki (Marvel), Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony locks Loki in a cage and fucks his face.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Caged Desire

Tony gave a push to the small square cage that hung from the ceiling, sending it rocking back and forth on the chains that secured it. Loki, who was crouched naked inside the cage, made a soft sound of fear and excitement; he was utterly vulnerable. After a few swings Tony grasped one of the bars and steadied the enclosure. He grinned at Loki and Loki replied with a docile smile. 

Tony stepped back and adjusted the chains to lower the cage partway, bringing it level with his crotch. He unzipped his fly.

“Open your mouth.”

With difficulty, Loki rearranged his body in the tight space. He perched on his knees and brought his mouth between the bars. He opened wide, eager to pleasure Tony, and Tony shoved his erection roughly into Loki’s mouth. Loki grabbed a bar with each hand and began to drive his mouth on and off of Tony’s hardness.

With a grunt Tony reached between the bars and grasped tight fistfuls of Loki’s hair. Holding Loki’s head firm, he paused, his cock shoved deep down Loki’s throat for a long moment. Loki made a choking sound and Tony pulled out and began to fuck Loki’s mouth, wildly and possessively, using him and owning him. 

As Tony pushed his hardness violently down the back of Loki’s throat over and again, Loki’s own erection throbbed, but he knew not to touch himself without permission. He kept his fingers curled around the cold metal bars instead of curling them around his aching cock. His desire was drowning him, burning him, consuming him in every way. 

Suddenly Tony released Loki’s hair and gripped instead onto two of the cage’s bars. He stilled his body and began to move the cage back and forth, rocking the enclosure and Loki inside it, forcing Loki’s mouth on and off of his cock. Loki clung to the bars and kept his lips spread, relishing the sensations of being used. 

Soon Loki felt Tony’s cock pulsing eagerly against the bed of his tongue, and it was clear from Tony’s sounds that his orgasm was nearing. Loki moaned to send vibrations through the flesh, then swallowed around the tip. Tony slammed the cage rapidly back and forth and swore over and over, speaking with building speed and intensity, until he finally gave a fervent snap of his hips and shot his wet down Loki’s welcoming throat.


End file.
